Pequeños Universos
by Conito.Queen
Summary: Porque todos tenemos momentos que rememorar. Pequeñas vivencias que queremos recordar, palabras que nos identifican y que quizás son parte de nuestro día a día. Estos son pequeños universos, pequeñas historias que giran en torno al mundo de Detective Conan.
1. Superfluo

**Pequeños Universos **

**I**

**Superfluo**

_«No necesario, que está de más»_

Y nuevamente se encontraba corriendo tras aquel joven. Persiguiéndolo, tratando de llegar a su lado, alcanzarlo. Su imagen preferida era cuando lo perseguía y él le daba la espalda. Era una sensación de lucha constante y que de alguna y otra forma le gustaba. Quizás era masoquismo puro. Sabía que él nunca le pertenecería.

Llegó a su lado al momento en que se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. No quería ondear en detalles, pero debía decirlo: El lugar era un asco. Con paredes mohosas y las ventanas rotas, ¿Realmente una persona podía vivir en esas condiciones? Aunque era un muy buen lugar para esconderse o secuestrar a alguien.

Justo el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Seguro es aquí? —Le preguntó al chico que parecía estar perdido en la vista de sus anteojos.

—Si, estoy seguro. —Ese tono tan serio que empleaba para ciertas ocasiones era de vez en cuando desconcertante. Te producía una sensación de intranquilidad que te carcomía.

—Entonces entremos. —Sugirió.

—¿Estás loca? —Seguramente si no estuviesen en esas condiciones, la pregunta sería un grito. El chico la reprendió y le señaló unos puntos de sus anteojos que se había sacado— ¿Ves? El hombre al que le logré poner un rastreador ha estado en movimiento todo este tiempo, significa que está vigilando el lugar. Y él no debe ser el único.

La chica se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos mientras trataban de planear algo.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? —le preguntó la castaña. El chico se limitó a bajar sus hombros.—Oh, vamos —Se molestó—. Sé que algo estás pensando y no quieres decírmelo.

—No es tan simple... —Evitó la mirada de las castaña y se concentró en mirar la casona.

La chica bufó y concentró su atención en analizar la situación. Se hallaban juntos, muy juntos. Casi podía sentir la entre cortada respiración de su compañero, su corazón subió y bajaba... ahí estaban otra vez esos latidos.

Y cada vez más rápidos.

Y no acababan.

—¿Entendiste? —Fue lo que escuchó del chico. Sus ojos azules la miraban penetrante, su aspecto serio le daba gravedad al asunto. Y la verdad es que no había escuchado nada, sus pensamientos se perdieron al momento en que empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante tal situación ¿Sería por la tensión del momento? ¿Eran nervios y nada más?

Nada más...

El chico procedió a explicarle nuevamente el plan, no sin antes lanzarle un reproche por su despiste.

—Hay que salvarla. No puede esperar más. —Fue lo que dijo antes de salir disparado rumbo hacia el la construcción.

Nuevamente volvía a ver su espalda. Siempre diestras de él, mirando su espalda.

Con inquietud, salió de su escondite y se aventuró hacia donde su compañero le había señalado. Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas y ahí esperó hasta la señal.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo? Todas sus dudas eran un vaivén sin final en su cabeza. Estaba nerviosa y un extraño sentimiento de miedo empezaba a emanar desde su interior.

Fue cuando oyó un disparo que su corazón pareció pararse.

Un golpe. Vidrios quebrándose y un cuerpo de un hombre inconsciente apoyado en este.

—Esa es la señal. —La sonrisa triunfante del chico apareció por entre el polvo de la habitación. Se apresuró en saltar la ventana y entrar junto a él a la casa.

—¿Y qué me toca hacer ahora? —dijo en el tono más indiferente que logró disimular. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Digamos que solo desatarla. —Tras eso dio medio vuelta y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Ella lo siguió aún sin entender del todo.

¿Él hizo todo el trabajo? ¿Se enfrentó a los malos solo?

¿Por qué?

Los sonidos de sus acelerados pasos rebotaban por toda la habitación. Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta que parecía ser la única cosa de ese lugar que estaba más o menos en buen estado. El chico se aproximó a esta y la abrió lentamente.

Su corazón volvía a latir rápido.

Pero ya no por la misma causa.

Una pistola los esperaba frente a ellos. Un hombre de sonrisa arrogante y altiva, macabra, les apuntaba desde unos metros más allá. Detrás de él estaba ella. Por quien habían venido en primer lugar. Verla atada y desmayada en el suelo lleno de cólera al chico a su lado.

—Lástima, después de haber llegado tan lejos. Dejando a todos mis hombres inconscientes y rodeando el lugar de policías. —Por primera vez la chica se daba cuenta de los ruidos de sirenas que rodeaban el área. Pequeñas luces rojas entraban por entre las rendijas de las ventanas. Estaban rodeados— Pero ya no importa. El objetivo original de este plan se vio alterado, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarlos ir. Sus cadáveres se pudrirán en este suelo, el de ustedes y está chica.

Un disparo. La bala atravesando el viento del lugar. El chico empujándola hasta quedar en el suelo.

El la protegía.

Una mancha roja.

Un balón voló por la habitación golpeando directamente en la cara al repugnante sujeto. Este cayó de inmediato al suelo.

—¿C-Cómo? —La chica miró, incrédula, al niño.

—Traje un repuesto. —Fue lo que respondió antes de correr rumbo al cuerpo de la joven que estaba ahí amarrada.

Y nuevamente veía su espalda.

Unos minutos pasaron y la chica al fin comenzó a reaccionar. Sus ojos violetas animaron mucho al ojiazul. Una sonrisa se esculpió en su rostro.

—Ran neechan... —susurró antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de ella. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos jóvenes.

—Conan-kun, arigato... —El abrazo fue cortado y los dos se pararon, con dificultad.

La castaña observaba desde un rincón de la habitación toda la escena. Pero... esperen ¿De donde era la mancha de sangre del piso? Su vista se posó rápidamente en el hombre del chico. De este salía un pequeño fluido rojo que poco a poco iba tiñendo de color oscuro la chaqueta que este traía.

—Edogawa-kun, estas-

Fue detenida por un gesto del chico. Este le pidió silencio.

Pasó junto a su lado mientras iba de la mano con Ran y, por un momento, le dedicó unas palabras a la castaña menor.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Haibara... —Sonrió y volvió a fijar la vista en la joven de pelo largo.

Y nuevamente estaba detrás suyo. Viendo su espalda. Siempre veía su espalda, iba detrás suyo y cuando parecía que lo iba a alcanzar aparecía ese razonamiento una y otra vez.

_A Shinichi le gustaba Ran. Y daría todo por ella. _

Y ahí es cuando se sentía sobrante, cuando analizaba todo y se daba cuenta de su triste situación. Que ese no era su cuadro y era innecesaria en ese escena. Ella sobraba ahí. Estaba de más.

_Superfluo_.

Y resolvía que su única vista siempre sería su espalda. Admirar una y otra vez su espalda, por su lado ya estaba ocupada por otra persona.

Y no era ella.

* * *

**¡Nueva historia! Y esta será larga. Pequeños relatos que se irán entrelazando de a poco, conformando algo más grande y bonito. Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**CONI-****Chan**


	2. Resiliencia

**Pequeños Universos**

**II**

**Resiliencia **

_«Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o sitacion adversos» _

Nos encontrábamos caminando, volviendo de la escuela nuevamente luego de un día de lo más... aburrido.

Genta no paraba de comentar sobre lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo las nuevas lecciones de matemáticas. No quiero ni pensar cómo este chico va a sobrevivir a las que le esperan en el Instituto

Haibara iba a mi lado, siempre callada. ¿Qué se le pasará por la cabeza a esta chica? Silenciosa y alejada de todo. Su expresión sería de siempre que rara vez dejaba de lado para dar paso a una sonrisa o algo más. Sus pensamientos me son un total misterio...

—¡Conan-Kun! —Llamó mi atención Mitsuhiko. Fijé mi vista rápidamente en el chico que estaba parado junto a sus amigos frente mío.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogué.

Los chicos se dieron unas miradas cómplices. ¿Que planeaban ahora? Cada día se volvían más y más traviesos, curiosos y deseosos de los misterios. Me recordaban a mi yo de pequeño, cuando corría por todo Tokio en busca de algún caso.

—¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? —la pregunta por parte de Ayumi me tomó por sorpresa.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿De qué hablaba? Esperen, ¿En que fecha estamos? No me digan que ya es cuatro de Mayo. No puede ser ¿O si?

—No me digas que se te olvidó... —comentó Haibara detrás de mi espalda. Su cara tan seria me hizo dudar y terminé por sacar el móvil y ver la fecha.

¿¡Tres de Mayo!?

¿En qué momento pasó tan rápido el año? Todo esto de la Organización y el FBI me ha tomado todo mi tiempo y ya ni se en qué fecha me encuentro. ¿Realmente llevo más de un año en esta condición?

—B-bueno... —Traté de sonar lo más calmado posible ante esta situación, pero Haibara pareció detectar mi repentina inquietud— No estoy seguro de querer hacer algo. —Las caras de los tres niños frente mío se apagaron drásticamente.

—¡Pero son ocho años! —Alegó Genta— Estás grande y yo con esa edad cuando los cumpla como mínimo y pediría una anguila de regalo. ¡Y haría una fiesta con anguilas!

—Bueno, es que realmente no quiero incomodar al tío y a Ran-neechan. —Mentí mientras buscaba más excusas para decirles a los niños.

—Pero Conan-kun... —la voz de Ayumi sonaba triste y apagada. Realmente no quería hacer sentir mal a ninguno de esos niños, se habían convertido en amigos que poco a poco fueron ocupando un lugar en mi vida.

—¿Y si mejor celebramos con una comida mañana en casa del Profesor Agasa? —sugirió Haibara.

La idea pareció gustar a los demás. Asintieron con gusto y yo no pude negarme ante tal oferta.

—Gracias Haibara. —dije una vez estuve lo suficientemente alejado de los niños como para hablar con la chica.

—No hay de que —contestó—. Simplemente empéñate por parecer contento mañana cuando esos niños te canten y celebren. No seas tan amargado.

La miré incrédulo.

—Mira quien lo dice... —solté.

Haibara me miró molesta, más no siguió con el tema. Se me acercó una última vez antes de irse con el grupo.

—Cuídate de caer en citas con tu novia. Ella insistirá demasiado esta vez.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestioné sin entender del todo sus palabras.

—No todos los días tu novio cumple dieciocho años.

Sin más se adelantó hasta llegar al lado de Ayumi. Me quedé caminando detrás del grupo durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa. Necesitaba meditar un poco todo esto.

¿Dieciocho años ya?

Más que alegría sentía impotencia ante todo esto. ¿Realmente ya llevaba más de un año con esta forma?

Por otro lado, recuerdo muy bien como terminó el encuentro el año anterior cuando Ran me pidió salir para celebrar mi cumpleaños... atrapados en un edificio y con una bomba a punto de explotar.

—¡Hola, Conan-kun! —La llegada de Ran a casa a esa hora me tomó por sorpresa en ese momento. Dejé de lado mis divagues y me concentré en la chica frente mío.

—Hola, Ran-neechan.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, dejó su bolso en sobre el sofá y se aventuró a ir a la cocina.

—¿Sabes que día es mañana, Conan-kun? —preguntó desde el interior de esta.

—N-no... —dudé por un momento en decirle que obviamente sabía pero opté por parecer indiferente ante la fecha.

—¿En serio se te olvidó? —Ran se asomó por el umbral de la cocina y me miró— Vaya... eres igual que él.

No tuve que pensar mucho para entender que con "él" se refería a mi, a Shinichi.

—Conan-kun. —Dijo en voz cantarina mientras se aproximaba hasta mí y se sentaba frente en el sofá— Mañana es cuatro de mayo, tú cumpleaños.

—¿E-en serio? No me di ni cuenta cuán rápido pasó el año, jeje. —Mi fingida sonrisa no bastó para calmar a Ran. No estaba del todo seguro, pero estos últimos días ha estado muy rara conmigo y creo que puede estar sospechando de nuevo.— V-voy a celebrarlo con los chicos en casa del Profesor Agasa mañana.

—Ah, ¿En serio? —Inquirió y se acercó aún más a mi.

—¡S-Si! Y-y comeremos muchas anguilas.

—¿Anguilas? —Ran se notó confundida por mi afirmación. ¡Es que soy idiota! Al momento de tener que improvisar y mentirle a Ran soy incapaz de inventar algo coherente.

¡Ja! Anguilas... estúpido.

Solté una risa estúpida y empecé a alejarme de a poco, dando pasos hacia atrás mientras Ran me seguía con la mirada y una sonrisa esculpida en su rostro.

—T-tengo que hacer deberes. —Señalé mi habitación y me fui corriendo sin siquiera detenerme a ver la cara de Ran.

Cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama. Haibara tenía razón, Ran insistiría en que mañana nos viéramos para celebrar mis dieciocho años. ¿Realmente era demasiado imprudente contestarle que «si»?

Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Me quedé toda la tarde en la habitación, reflexionando y pensando.

¿Cuanto tiempo más pasaría en este estado? ¿Algún día volvería a mi cuerpo real? ¿Llegaremos a derrotar a la Organización? De cada duda surgía otra, era un martirio seguir aguantando y adaptándome a este estilo de vida. Tener que volver a primaria y compartir con niños diez años menores que yo. Soportar la culpa de ver a Ran tan preocupada y deprimida por mi ausencia. Al final me había terminado adaptando a esta situación adversa.

_¿Resiliencia?_

Si, así se llamaba aquella capacidad.

Mi celular como Shinichi sonó unos minutos después. Tomé el cambiador de voz y contesté. Mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto de dejar de sentirlo al momento en que escuché a Ran hablando desde el otra lado de la línea.

Lo único que me pude decir a mi mismo era «Contrólate».

—¿Shinichi? —Ahí estaba nuevamente ese tono, esa voz que me hacía perder la cabeza.

—Hola Ran, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Traté de emplear el tono más casual posible.

—¡Menos mal contaste! —La alegría que profesaba se llegaba a sentir desde mi lado de la línea. —Verás... quería pedirte algo, o m-mejor dicho proponerte algo.

Tragué saliva al suponer lo que Ran me iba a preguntar. Inoportunamente mis mejillas empezaron a acalorarse y he de suponer que en esos momentos me veía como una autentico tomate humano.

—¿Salimos mañana? —Fue casi un susurro. Un hilo que voz que brotó desde el parlante del celular.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Al momento de responder casi me quedo sin voz y mi corazón no hacía más que latir con rapidez.

—Lo siento, Ran pero-

—Tienes un caso. —Su respuesta cortó a la mía. Mi corazón se estrujó. Sentí unas ganas de contradecirla y prometer verla, de programar un millón de cosas para mañana y pasar el día juntos.

Pero decidí callarme.

—De verdad lo siento, Ran. —volví a repetir aún con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Bueno... no importa. Otro día será. Que pases un buen cumpleaños, Shinichi.

—Gracias. —Antes que pudiera terminar de decir la palabra, Ran ya había cortado.

Suspiré y volví a tirarme a la cama. Empecé a revisar algunas fotografías que tenía en mi móvil que, si bien, era algo peligroso no podía simplemente borrarlas. En esas aparecíamos Ran y yo en mil y una situaciones; cuando fuimos a la playa, de Estados Unidos, en el Instituto, algunas fotografías que Ran me tomaba con mi móvil y un montón de otras. Eran muy preciadas para mi.

Seleccioné una en específico, fue de cuando había cumplido dieciséis años. Estábamos junto a mis padres y el Profesor Agasa, yo aparecía un cuanto molesto frente a una torta de cumpleaños y con un gorro mal puesto en mi cabeza. Ran no estaba, ella tomó la foto. ¿Quién diría que ese sería mi último cumpleaños normal?

Fueron unos sollozos los que me sacaron del transe. Dejé el celular a un lado y me aproximé hasta la puerta, la sala estaba oscura. Me aventuré por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar de donde venían los sollozos. No quise acercarme más.

Ran estaba en el sofá llorando.

Y era por mi culpa.

La culpa me invadió de inmediato. Ver a Ran llorando por mi culpa es algo que me hiere completamente. Apreto los puños y tragó saliva, odio tener que hacerlo pero creo que es lo correcto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ran-neechan? —Mi voz se oye en toda la vacía habitación. Ran voltea a verme de inmediato. Trató de parecer menos preocupado, pero no lo logro.

Se seca sus lágrimas y niega.

—Nada importante, Conan-Kun. —dice.

Me aproximo a ella y quedo mirando frente a frente.

—¿Fue algo que hizo Shinichi-niichan? —Me apronto a decir. Sé que la he liado cuando ella en un intento de negarlo vuelve a derramar lágrimas. Desvió la mirada y antes de lograr pronunciar un «lo siento» Ran me envuelve en sus brazos.

Me ha dejado sorprendido tal gesto. Dudando un poco termino correspondiendo el abrazo. Siento mi espalda algo mojado y entiendo al instante que Ran aún está llorando.

Nos quedamos así un rato, en silencio y sin movernos, a oscuras y a penas logrando ver nuestros rostros.

«Idiota» es lo que logró escuchar de Ran en un momento. No será que...

Cortó el abrazo y miró a Ran. Sus ojos violeta están cristalinos y sus mejillas rojas. Por un momento pareció perderme en aquel mundo.

—Es mejor que prepare la cena, ¿No crees? —Dice parándose y yéndose a la cocina.

Me queda estático siguiéndola con la mirada. Es ahí cuando entiendo una verdad: ella también aprendió a adaptarse a todo esto. No soy el único que se encuentra una situación adversa y es muy egoísta de mi parte no reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo no soy el único que ha desarrollado resiliencia.

Y tampoco soy el único que ha mentido el día de hoy.


	3. Olvido

**Pequeños Universos **

**III**

**Olvido**

_«La acción, voluntaria o no, dejar de recordar»_

Simplemente te quiero olvidar, no recordarte más. El daño que me ha hecho y todo lo que él ha sufrido por ti ha casi obligado a tomar esta decisión. No sé si sea correcto, ni si es lo mejor para los dos.

_Pero prefiero olvidarlo._

No sabes lo herida que me sentí al enterarme que me mentiste, que este último año pasaste por mi vida como mentiroso, diciendo millones de cosas que muy ingenuamente me creían. Yo, la chica débil e ingenua que le creía a su mejor amigo de infancia.

Creía que entre nosotros existía confianza, que nos decíamos las cosas y no le ocultábamos algo al otro.

_Igualmente nunca fui totalmente sincera contigo ..._

Yo igual mentí. Si, idiota, mentí. Dije que nunca me enamore de un tonto como tú y aquel día cuando dijiste todo y me confesaste ... mentí al decir que no me gustabas. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraído? Se me nota desde la distancia que babeo por ti.

_BaKaito ..._

Me obligaré, igualmente, a olvidar aquel sentimiento que surgió hace tanto tiempo en mi corazón. Desde ese día en que te conocí frente al reloj y tú me dedicaste una rosa azul. No quiero gastar mis pensamientos ni sufrir por una causa vacía e inalcanzable reprimirlos es la mejor solución que él encontró.

Eres un estúpido.

Tonto mago de pacotilla.

Cobarde ladrón que huye.

Idiota amigo de la infancia que se robó mi corazón.

* * *

Mi padre me preguntó qué pasaba conmigo, por qué estaba tan callada durante la cena y qué significaban determinadas lúgubres miradas que nos dedicábamos. Él no tiene nada que ver entre lo nuestro, pero a la vez tiene mucho que ver en lo tuyo.

¿Tan egoísta soy si te pido que pares? ¿Qué dejes aquella maña que te tiene tan comprometido? Esa es otra cosa que no soy capaz de perdonarte ... todo este tiempo tú eres quién arrebate mi preciado tiempo con papá. ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí aquel cumpleaños en que se olvidó de todo y fue a perseguirte?

Sé que muchas veces me negué a creerlo, pero creo que tengo que aceptar que a papá le importa mucho atraparte ... tanto que es capaz de dejarme de lado.

Y no lo culpo del todo. ¿Cómo no engatusarse con un escurridizo ladronzuelo que te desafía día y noche a ver si lo atrapas? Llega a ser cosa de orgullo todo esto.

De más está decir que empatizo con mi papá en todo este asunto.

* * *

Mi ventana vuelve a crujir debido al fuerte viento. Las ramas azotan el cristal y provocan un ruido molesto, que no me ha dejado pegar un ojo esta noche. Me levanto de la cama y hago un lado de las frazadas, reviso si por lo menos hay electricidad ... para mi no sorpresa, no hay. Lo que pensaba.

Bajo con cuidado y precaución, rogando que mi torpeza no actúe en estos momentos y mi caiga o tropiece en medio de la oscuridad. Revuelvo los cajones de la casa en busca de alguna vela o linterna. ¡Bingo! En uno de esos cajones de la cocina controlada dar con una vela y un encendedor.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, ahora con una pequeña luz en mis manos. La dejo a un lado del escritorio y me siento frente a este. Revuelvo mis cajones que están a un costado y termino sacando una pequeña libreta color violeta. Mi diario de vida.

Sé que una manía un tanto infantil de mi parte ... pero no pierdo nada anotando y desahogándome con un pedazo de papel. Mejor en vez de poder evitar una pelea.

Saqué una pluma y comencé a escribir.

Trazo, borrón, palabras y más palabras, una que otra grosería. Todo salía de mis pensamientos y lo dejaba palpado en esa hoja. Recuerda todo lo ocurrido ese día, ayer en la mañana ...

Llegaste al colegio como de costumbre. Alocado y feliz, riendo de un lado a otro y acaparando las miradas de todos. Te baje de tu nube al decirte, molesta, que nuevamente Kid había mandado un aviso para esta misma noche. Te burlaste de eso, que mi padre probablemente volvería a perder.

Me enoje y no quise hablarte.

Durante esta tarde te seguí a casa, sin ti consentimiento para calmar el extraño sentimiento que surgió en mi. Estaba inquieta y mi única salida era pasar tiempo contigo. Tenía que fuera un mal presentimiento sobre mi padre y el robo de Kid. Entré a tu casa, peor no encontré por lo que fui a tu habitación.

Tampoco establece.

Una singular imagen llamo mi atención. Algo que no recordaba que estaba ahí. Tu padre ... con un traje blanco como la luna, como el de Kid.

Toqué aquel mural y de la nada caí. Caí por una extrañas paredes hasta quedar sentada. Era un cuarto secreto.

Y tú si estabas ahí.

Mirándome inquietante, confundido y con un sombrero blanco en tus manos. Detrás tuyo, en un gran vitral listo para sacarlo se tuvo aquel trayectoria blanco.

La realidad me golpeó como nunca.

—A-Aoko ... —Trataste de hablar, pero no te dejé hacerlo. Mi puño dio con tu cara de un momento a otro. No sé en qué momento me levante ni de donde saqué la fuerza y la rapidez para hacer eso, pero lo hice.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso.

Me largué de aquel escenario lo más pronto posible. No sé cómo pude hartar la salida pero en unos instantes ya estaba fuera de la casa de Kaito.

Hoy en la mañana me enteré que Kaito Kid suspendió por motivos desconocidos su atraco de la noche de ayer ...

Tras unos minutos mi muñeca ya dolía, pero no dejaría que una calambre detuviera mi arrepentimiento entusiasmo por insultar a Kaitō ... por escrito.

Un repentino pensamiento llegó a mi mente. ¿Con planeaba olvidar todo lo relacionado con él cuando estaba escribiendo sobre él en mi diario de vida?

Estúpida

Arranqué las hojas y las arrugué. Las hojas fueron aventadas hasta mi papelera.

Un extraño sentimiento me invadió. Un verdadero no resonó por toda la habitación y esta fue iluminada por un relámpago que lo prosiguió. Durante un segundo la imagen de un hombre de capa y sombrero cruzó mi alcoba. Me giré dispuesta a enfrentarlo, abrí mi cortina pero lo único que encontré era una inmensa lluvia golpeando mi casa.

No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero prefiero omitirlo, ignorar aquel hecho y creer que no se el porqué de esas lágrimas.

Lastimosamente si lo sé. Ahí es cuando me pregunto qué tonta puedo llegar a ser Aoko Nakamori. Llorar por alguien que te lastima ...

Alguien a quien es mejor olvidar.

* * *

*.:｡ ✧ * ﾟ ﾟ ･ ✧ .｡. * *.:｡ ✧ * ﾟ ﾟ ･ ✧ .｡. *. *.:｡ ✧ * ﾟ ﾟ ･ ✧ .｡. *.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

✧⋆ ┊. ˚

┊┊┊ •

**No crean que Kaito se quedará de brazos cruzados ...**

**CONI-Chan**


	4. Ojalá

**Pequeños Universos**

**IV**

**Ojalá**

_«Denota vivo deseo de que suceda algo»_

Los ruidos de autos pasando frente a la casa, gente conversando mientras camina por la vereda, el sonido de un niño gritándole a su mamá por un dulce, el crujir de la puerta de al lado señalando que ella entró o salió de su casa.

Ojalá y no lo escuchara.

Llevo dos días encerrado en mi habitación, no he salido, no tengo ganas. Mi madre ha llamado incontables veces pero no hago más que ignorarla. La última vez que salí luego de lo ocurrido, fue para la cena del día antepasado, justo después de lo ocurrido, y luego de esa experiencia realmente no estoy para soportar mas miradas acusadoras de tu parte. Probablemente en unos días vea a mi madre arribando frente a la puerta luego de haber cruzado medio mundo para saber que le pasa a su hijo adolescente que no contesta ninguna llamada.

Mi estómago ruge, tengo tan poca energía que a penas y me entran ganas de comer algo. Jii me ha dicho que me alimente, que si no puede pasarme algo malo, y todo lo demás. Cuando vino no lo dejé entrar en mi habitación, realmente he de decir que llevo aislado del mundo durante dos días enteros. Mi dinámica ha sido tirarme en mi cama, ver el cuadro de mi padre, y observar por la ventana. Pero esto último no me ha resultado muy bien.

Terminó asomando un ojo por la ventana, esperando a captar algún movimiento que indique señales de vida desde la ventana de al frente. Por las noches puede vislumbrar su silueta, ha estado sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algo. De vez en cuando se asoma al igual que yo por la ventana, haciendo que termine cerrando la cortina con un ademán rapidísimo.

Creo que los dos tenemos miedo a vernos.

Realmente, no quería que las cosas acabasen así. Cuando Aoko llegó a mi, lo último que vendría a mi mente es que terminaría encontrando el pasadizo por el cuadro de mi padre.

Siempre supe que si algún día quisiese intentar algo con ella, tarde o temprano debería saber de mi secreto. Pero traté desesperadamente de ocultarlo, de aplazar el momento en que todo sería desvelado. Yo y mi afán de atrasar las cosas. Todo hubiese sido un poco más llevadero si por último yo le plantara en cara el hecho de que era Kaitō Kid, que no era un idiota hipócrita y cobarde incapaz de decirle la verdad. Por lo menos no me tomaría como un completo mentiroso.

Ojalá y eso hubiera pasado.

Todo este tiempo he estado hablando en pasado, reviviendo todo lo que ocurrió hasta ese suceso. Parecía un día normal, fui al Instituto con una sonrisa y al llegar hablé con Aoko sobre el atraco de Kaitō Kid esa noche, burlándome como de costumbre sobre la insuficiencia policial de su padre. Volví a casa corriendo para tener todo preparado esa noche, bajé a por el equipo y cuando estaba tomando mi sombrero blanco divisé frente mío la cara de Aoko, sombría y triste.

Tragué saliva. Miré hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que le sacara de esta. Demasiado tarde.

—A-Aoko... —Traté de hablar. Tu rabia llegó a mi en forma de un puñetazo en mi cara. Tus ojos ya no tenían esa habitual brillo, estaban llorosos y por tus mejillas caían lágrimas ocasionadas por mi.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso. —Espetaste antes de salir a zancadas del lugar. Como si fuera un sueño, de un momento a otro ya no estabas. No sabes cuando desearía que eso no fuera real.

Me llevé la mano a mi boca al sentir un gusto hierroso recorrer mi paladar. Estaba sangrando, el golpe de Aoko me ocasionó una herida en mi labio. No quiero admitirlo, pero en ese momento y a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado mi único pensamiento fue lo fuerte que se había vuelto Aoko. Y... maldición, en ese momento un rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

Está de más decir que estoy completamente enamorado de Aoko.

Reaccioné tardíamente al momento de perseguirla. Me quedé plantando mirando en dirección por donde te habías ido, quieto, inmóvil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin saber qué hacer, con mi mente en blanco. Me costó unos segundos que mi cerebro hiciese click para entender la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

Lancé el sombrero blanco lejos, pateé la vitrina donde está guardado el traje, subí dando zancadas, golpeteando todo lo que tuviese en mi camino. Creo que entre las cosas con las que descargué mi furia había un florero... y al parecer lo rompí.

El final terminé subiendo a mi habitación, y es aquí en donde estoy desde entonces, encerrado y sin ganas de interactuar con nadie del exterior.

Soy un estúpido.

Aún en mi cabeza resuena la pequeña idea de ir donde Aoko, probar suerte, y ver si puede perdonarme.

Sería un acto suicida entrar a su casa con lo enojada que se encuentra.

Pero por otro lado si converso con ella y le aclaro mis motivos todo puede cambiar ¿no? Al fin y al cabo las cosas se aclaran conversando.

Igualmente está la posibilidad de que me mande a la mierda y que no escuché nada de lo que tengo que decir.

Sin embargo, no se pierde nada intentándolo.

Dios, creo que me he vuelto loco.

Es de noche, la última vez que salí de mi habitación por comida debió ser hace unas cuatro horas. Es tarde, de madrugada, pero el sueño no llega. Afuera azota un viento impetuoso, los aires de tormenta se van formando y son cada vez más nítidos. Desde mi ventana veo como una luz ilumina el cierto de Aoko y está crea una silueta difusa de ella sentada junto a su escritorio, y lo que parece ser que está escribiendo.

Trago saliva y bajo hasta el cuarto secreto, tomó el traje y me visto velozmente. Salgo al exterior para darme cuenta de que comienza a caer una nubada. Subo hasta el techo de mi casa, en estos momentos confirmo que todo esto es una locura. Salto hasta casa de Aoko y terminó posicionándome fuera del ventanal. Estoy listo, preparado, no tengo ocasión para acobardarme. Mi mano está a punto de hacer a un lado el vidrio y entrar cuando de repente un relámpago ilumina el cielo y se escucha un trueno resonando por todo el lugar.

Alcancé a reaccionar y me hice a un lado, segundos después Aoko estaba apartando la cortina y mirando a través del ventanal. Atrás quedó toda esa decisión de que iba a lograr cambiar algo, que no era un cobarde y era capaz de plantarle cara a Aoko como corresponde.

Ojalá y la Tierra ma tragara.

Me tiré a mi cama, cansado. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y aún no pegaba ni un solo ojo. La situación anterior no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Como un buen estado de redes sociales dijo una vez: "Más desvelan los recuerdos que el café". Estoy seguro que si trataba de dormir un poco en mi cabeza no rondaría nada más que la imagen de Aoko, destrozada, enojada, desilusionada, triste. No había nada bueno que sacar de todo esto.

Más que sacar un peso de mi espalda, fue agrandarlo y ahora que pesara una tonelada.

Terminé en los brazos de Morfeo sabrá Dios a qué hora, pero desperté con un pequeño rayo de luz pegándome en mi rostro. Al revisar la hora me di cuenta que ya era cerca del medio día, había vuelto a faltar a la escuela. Hice a un lado la huelga de hambre autoimpuesta al sentir mi estómago rugir. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajé hasta la cocina, saqué pan y me preparé unas tostadas, un café y lo llevé hasta mi cuarto.

Después de comer me atreví a mirarme al espejo, estaba ojeroso, despeinado, pálido y con la ropa arrugada y ¿¡Eso era barba!? Necesité de un buen baño y una afeitada antes de dignarme a verme de nuevo ante aquel aparato.

Decidí que ya era hora de enfrentar a Aoko.

Me vestí y esperé a que fuera la hora de llegada, cuando volvemos del Instituto, para plantarle cara de una vez por todas. Esta vez no fallaría.

No intente siquiera mandarle un mensaje por celular, a estas alturas ya me tendría bloqueado de todo lo posible.

Salí de casa por segunda vez desde que la revelación ocurrió, se veían aún nubes en el cielo, probablemente de la tormenta de la noche anterior, el viento aún soplaba más fuerte de lo normal y por las calles se amontonaban hojas caídas de los árboles.

Y fue cuando a lo lejos divisé una figura.

No me moví del lugar, a pesar que ella pareció dudar sobre seguir el camino, de igual manera vino en mi dirección.

Estábamos frente a frente nuevamente.

—Hola Aoko. —Traté de sonar lo más natural posible, pero mis nervios iban cada vez en aumento.

—Kuroba-Kun.

Tendió su mano y no supe qué más hacer además de ¿seguir? Su saludo. Estaba seria, en su voz no había pizca de alegría, era más desprecio en su tono que otra cosa. Tan pronto como cortamos el saludo se hizo a un lado para continuar hasta su casa, pero logré sujetarla de su muñeca antes que huyera.

—Aoko, necesito hablarte.

Mi tono suplicante no tuvo el mismo efecto en mi vecina. Se sacudió con ímpetu forcejeando el brazo. Pero no iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

—Aoko, por favor, escúchame.

Su rostro apuntaba al suelo, y negaba rápidamente.

—Necesito aclarar las cosas.

—Déjame, Kaito. —Fue tan cortante como una daga, volteó y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Dos tonalidades de azules, oscuro y claro, viéndose fijamente.

—Aoko yo...

—¡Suéltame!

Sus ojos si iban cristalizando de a poco, peor yo no quería ceder.

—Por favor, Aoko, hablemos.

—¡Déjame ir, Kaito!

—Aoko si tan solo-

—¡Me haces daño, Kaito! ¡Suelta mi muñeca de una vez!

Sin darme cuenta había incrementado la fuerza con la que agarraba la muñeca de Aoko. Al soltarla vi como mi mano dejó toda una fracción de la muñeca roja por la fuerza empleada. Me sentí aún peor.

—L-lo siento Aoko, yo-

—Tú nada, Kaito. —se dio media vuelta antes de seguir hasta su casa, dejándome en medio de la vereda, no sin antes parar de golpe y mirarme una última vez— No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus excusas baratas sobre Kid, Kaito. No estoy para perder el tiempo con mentirosos como tú.

Se dio media vuelta y no volteó en ningún otro momento. La seguí con mi mirada hasta que entró por la puerta de su casa.

Todo esto había salido mal.

Mis esperanzas de recuperarla eran cada vez más nulas.

Ojalá y todo esto se solucionara, de una vez por todas.

Ojalá y... tan solo me perdonara.

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, poco a poco los capítulos se irán entrelazando y mostrando la trama principal.**

**¿Reviews?**

**CONI-Chan**


End file.
